1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sawing stand which uses an improved method of positioning and supporting boards upon which the wood to be sawed is placed.
2. Background Art
Sawhorses are well known which comprise a horizontally disposed member which is supported by legs. Typically two sawhorses are positioned with the horizontal members of the sawhorses being parallel, and then a board, such as a four by eight foot sheet of plywood, is placed for sawing on a top surface of the sawhorses. Desirably for good sawing, a rotary saw blade of the usual type of handheld rotary saw projects a few centimeters below a lower surface of the plywood. Sometimes care must be taken to avoid passing the saw over the sawhorses themselves so that the blade will not cut the sawhorses. Also, once the cut of the plywood is begun, the plywood will sometimes tend to fall between the sawhorses if there is no assistance by an auxiliary support, such as a prop or a person holding the plywood.
A search of the U.S. Patent literature has developed the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,402 (Culp) shows a foldable frame comprising several rectangular frame sections which are connected end-to-end and which are foldable along hinges at the locations where the frame sections are interconnected. The structure, which is used as a portable frame for a screen, folds for flat storage and opens up into a zig zag shaped standing frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,110 (Leckey) shows a plasterer's mortarboard stand which comprises rods that are pivotally joined together to make a rectangular prismatic structure capable of being folded for flat storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,191 (Hansen et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,149 (Hansen) both show variations of a support structure for a multi-positioned table which uses fold-out leg gates. The table, which people sit at, may be swung open or closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,588,760 (Lewis) shows another support structure for a folding table which comprises a framework of parallel members joined by folding side members.
U.S. Pat. No. 526,135 (Stone) shows a plurality of upstanding poles which are pivotally interconnected.
U.S. Pat. No. 443,469 (White) shows a support platform which is used for a casket and which has a lazy tong arrangement.